Zod (Donnerverse)
Zod was a Kryptonian that was once trusted by the Science Council. Eventually, he tried to take over the planet, unfortunately he was captured by Jor-El along with his allies, Ursa and Non. For the insurrection, the three of them were banished to the Phantom Zone. They were freed thirty years later when Jor-El's son, Superman, threw a nuclear missile into space that exploded so close to the portal that Non, Ursa, and Zod were trapped in, that they escaped. Biography ''Superman: The Movie Zod along with Ursa and Non were banished to the Phantom Zone by Jor-El for their crimes. Superman II General Zod is the main antagonist of the movie. The explosion of a hydrogen bomb launched into space by Superman hits the Phantom Zone by chance, destroying it and releasing Zod, Ursa, and Non, who went to Earth. They discovered that they had the exact same powers as Superman, and naturally used them for evil, terrorizing the cities and even killing a few innocents.< Zod took over the president's office, but the president told him that Superman would never kneel before him. Lex Luthor joined forces with them, offering to tell them the location of the Fortress of Solitude, but eventually they decided to kill him. Superman came to stop them from terrorizing the city. Their attacks were able to affect each other, but in the end, Superman was outnumbered and lost, with Zod threatening to kill innocent people, and Superman flew back to the fortress. Luthor led Zod and his gang to the fortress. Superman tricked Zod and his gang with multiple holograms, but when he had him in a headlock, Ursa threatened to tear Lois limb from limb unless Superman released him. Luthor seemingly joined forces with Superman, who then told him to get Zod and his gang into the molecular chamber that would take away the powers of any Kryptonian. Luthor then told Zod about this, and Zod, threatening to kill innocent people otherwise, forced Superman to enter, with Luthor activating the device. However, Superman, knowing Luthor was going to double cross him, switched the device so that its rays would affect those outside it and not inside; therefore Superman was safe while Zod, Ursa, and Non were stripped of all power. Zod made Superman kneel before him and told him to take his hand and swear eternal loyalty. Superman crushed Zod's hand, picked him up, and threw him into a wall, where he fell into an icy abyss to his death. Donner Cut'' Alterations In this version, it is the missile that Superman threw into space that breaks the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight *Telekinesis Relationships *Superman - Enemy. *Lex Luthor - Ally and lacky. *Ursa - Ally. *Non - Lacky. *Jor-El - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Donnerverse (2 films) **''Superman: The Movie'' (First appearance) - Terence Stamp **''Superman II'' - Terence Stamp Trivia *Zod's defeat in Superman II is referenced in the first episode of season six of Smallville where Zod, possessing Lex Luthor's body, orders Clark to kneel before him and take his hand. Clark does so, pressing a Phantom Zone crystal into his hand, and driving Zod's spirit out of Lex. Gallery Non_and_Zod.jpg|Non and Zod on the Moon. NonZodUrsa.jpg|Zod, Non and Ursa infiltrate the White House. SII Zod thumb.jpg|Promo image. Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman: The Movie Characters Category:Superman II Characters Category:Superman II: Richard Donner Cut Characters Category:Donnerverse Deceased Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners Category:Geniuses Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath